Talk:Daylight Will Come Series
lol how you've already started the last book. That's cool- i would have never thought of doing that. I always go in orderCheck out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 19:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Announcement Hi, everybody! I have a little problem. I have planned out some couples in my series and I know I want them to have kits but....I am having a hard time coming up with ideas for their names and stuff.. I need anywhere from 14 to 20 kitties, so if you want to me to put a character you made up in my book, feel free to tell me below. Sorry but they may not appear for a few books, but I really like to plan ahead.[[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 17:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Put your suggestions for characters here Here's the info I'll need Your Name: Name of cat:(you can tell me their warrior name if you think of one) Gender: Appearance: Personality: Which clan you would prefer them to be in: (Sunclan, Nightclan, or Dawnclan)For descriptions of the clans, go Here Okay, put your suggestions here![[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 17:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Name: Sunstripe Gender: tom Appearance:yellow with an orange stripe down his back, starting on his forehead, ending at the tip of his tail. Personality: kind, never would break the rules (loyal), and humorous. Which clan you would prefer them to be in: Dawnclan Here ya go! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 17:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Darkwing Name: Elmo. =P. Gender: She-cat Appearance: Black cat with bright green eyes. A little like Hollyleaf, just in terms of appearance, though. She's not a psycho maniac :). Personality: Quiet she-cat with deep thoughts, and calm in the most dire situations. Clan; SunClan or DawnClan. I don't want the whole "Dark___" thing just for the "bad" clan. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 17:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Redtree Name: Charlie Mcdonnell. :D Gender: Tom Appearance: Dark red tabby with amber eyes. Personality: Bold, energetic, and young. Loyal to clan. Clan:.... NightClan??? I dunno. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 17:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Moonmist My name:Birdpaw Name: Moonmist Gender:Female Appearence:Very pretty silvery tabby with blue eyes Personality: Very caring and loyal and is not afraid to back down in a fight Clan:Sunclan TY BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Weaselfur Your Name:TAWNYPELTLOVER Name of cat:Weaselfur Gender:Tom Appearance:Brown with a tan chest and brown spots on chest with a long bushy tail and amber eyes Personality:Caring, kind hearted, but fierce in battle Which clan you would prefer them to be in:Sunclan THERE YOU GO XDDDD BlazepawWhy does my life have to be horrible? 18:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hiddensun Your name: '''Sunny '''Name of cat: '''Hiddensun '''Gender: she-cat Appearance: '''A sleek black she-cat with slender garveful shape and eyes like the sun. '''Personality: '''She is very mysterious, most of teh time keeping to herself but is one of the most loyal warriors because she's extremely loyal to the leader and deputy and is a deadly opponent in battle. She migth be small and skinny, but she is very fast and has sharp long claws. She is only nice to her leader and deptuy and to her few close friends. '''Clan: Nightclan SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '22:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hawkwing '''My name:'Snickers '''Name of cat- Hawkwing Gender: Tom Appearance: A light brown tom with a darker brown stripe down his back Personality: Very fierce, he will fight to the death for his Clan. Very mischevious; likes to pull pranks. Loves to talk and will talk to any cat in the clan. Doesn't seem to hear any insults said to him; is a very good-natured cat. Will always do what he thinks is right. Clan: DawnClan Silverclaw My name: Snickers Name of cat:'''Silverclaw '''Gender: She-cat Appearance: A silver tabby with white paws Personality: Snappy and sarcastic, a little hot-headed. Has a few close friends like Hawkwing. Secretive and loyal. Clan: DawnClan SnickersI am Froot Loop 01:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Bramblepath Your Name: I. PWNyou. lol, jk. Arti. Name of cat: Bramblepath Gender: She-cat rulez! Appearance: Brown tabby with darker brown stripes and one white paw. Dazzling green eyes. Personality: Loyal and fierce but sweet and funny. Which clan you would prefer them to be in: DawnClan Raincloud Your Name: I. PWNyou More. lol, once again Arti. Name of Cat: Raincloud Gender: SHE-CAT FOREVA! Appeearence- Silver she-cat with dapples of darker gray Personality- Grouchy and scathing, but she's smart, confident, and brave too. Her best friend is Bramblepath and she intimidates every other warrior. Clan: DawnClan. Thanks! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 21:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Spiritheart = Your Name: Rosiesback Name of Cat: Spiritheart Gender: SHECAT Appearance: Pale gray with ice blue eyes Personality: Sweet and shy Clan: You choose! Thank you! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 17:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Name: [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua, Like The Ocean']]Sparkling water is in my dreams Name of cat: Waterstreak Gender:tom Appearance:blueish-gray with light gray streaks Personality:strict, sensitive, works together when things get tough though. Which clan you would prefer them to be in: Nightclan [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua, Like The Ocean']]Sparkling water is in my dreams